


Show and Tell

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Classroom Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Semi-Public Sex, Thigh Cuffs, they're both students, unnamed third person watches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: When Kuroo has to miss practice to help out a professor, Bokuto decides to surprise him between classes. Seduction complete, he doesn't expect someone to walk in while he's fucking Bokuto on the desk. Or for it to turn them both on so much when they decide to stay and watch.Piece for the Please Bokuto-San zine nsfw zine!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 146





	Show and Tell

Drumming the pen against the quiz in front of him, Kuroo resolutely didn’t look at the clock. Bokuto was usually here by now. Striking through several wrong answers, he glanced up to check the time before immediately cursing himself. Only five minutes had passed since he last checked. He was temporarily filling in as his biology professor’s assistant, which meant working later than usual and having to miss afternoon volleyball practice for a few weeks. Every day for the last week Bokuto had raced over after practice, spending the nearly two hour break between his classes entertaining him with play by plays of what he’d missed. Except today. Involuntarily checking his phone, he quelled his disappointment. They lived together so it wasn’t as if he wouldn’t be seeing him later. Chuckling at his own ridiculousness he forced his focus back onto the papers he was supposed to be grading. 

He hadn’t even made it through one quiz before the sound of the classroom door colliding with the wall nearly gave him a heart attack. Head jerking to the source of the noise, he didn’t even try to suppress the grin that spread across his face upon seeing his boyfriend standing in the doorway. 

“Whoops,” giving a sheepish shrug, he stepped into the room, closing the door at a snail pace as if to make up for the force earlier. Kuroo was also convinced he heard him muttering an apology as he did so, causing an indulgent smile to take over his face. 

“Where -” Kuroo started to ask, words drying up as Bokuto whipped around a tad too quickly. He caught himself on the door, continuing to lean against it with a forced nonchalance that was fooling no one. They both knew that was not done on purpose. 

“Sorry I’m late, professor.” At the last drawn out word Bokuto’s voice dipped lower. “Do you still have time to talk about my paper?” That was his “I’m trying hard to be seductive but sound like I have a cold” voice. The same voice that hadn’t worked on Kuroo once in the few years they’d been together. As he struggled to keep it together, Bokuto took a few exaggerated steps in his direction, looking just ridiculous enough to push him over the edge. Laughter poured out of him, wheezing gasps as he bent over the desk. 

Fighting to get himself under control, the disgruntled noise that came from Bokuto had him glancing over out of reflex. The sight of him with his arms crossed and lips turned down in a pout set Kuroo off again. 

“Hey! No laughing while I’m seducing you!” A few loud thuds and before he could brace himself a punch landed on his arm. With a yelp he straightened up, pushing his chair away from the desk. Taking the opportunity that was presented, Bokuto slid into the space, hopping up to sit on the edge. 

“Is that what was happening there? I must have missed that memo,” Kuroo teased, kicking out lightly as the papers on the desk all crumpled under the weight of Bokuto shifting around. 

“You know you love it.” The legs in front of him spread and Kuroo’s gaze was immediately drawn to the stretch of thigh being revealed by his shorts riding up. Unfortunately he didn’t have too long to admire them as Bokuto leaned forward, latching onto the arm of the chair to reel him in for a kiss. Fortunately it meant he got a kiss. Which led to two and three gentle open mouthed kisses that drove him wild. 

He should put a stop to this. There was maybe only half an hour before his next class and he didn’t enjoy the thought of teaching with a hard on. As he mulled it over (the kisses were really good okay) he couldn’t resist reaching out to feel the solid mass of muscles currently splayed on either side of him. Fingers taking in every inch of thigh, they slipped under the shorts, inching higher until mid way up they came into contact with what appeared to be  _ leather _ . Freezing, he could feel Bokuto’s mouth stretching into a grin as his surprise was discovered. 

Pulling back, the excitement etched on his boyfriends face had his heart kicking up a notch. The last time he’d seen that look, they’d ended up spending the weekend in bed together. Literally the whole weekend. Mouth dry, he focused on the shorts in front of him. 

“Up. Now, come on,” he urged, tugging at the waistband of the shorts. 

“Oh ho? Are you feeling ...seduced?” Leveling him with his most unimpressed look, he dug his fingers into Bokuto’s sides in retaliation. Soaking up the laughter that spilled out, he was momentarily distracted by the flex of arm muscles as Bokuto lifted himself an inch off the desk. It should be illegal to hide those under sleeves. Unable to let the question go, Bokuto spoke up again. “Well?” 

“You’re a tease.” That didn’t stop him from pulling down the shorts slowly, drawing out the anticipation. 

“You love it,” Bokuto said with utmost confidence. He did. And he loved him even more with every inch of lace that was being revealed. By the time he had the shorts down to Bokuto’s knees Kuroo was fully hard, breath coming in quick bursts. The leather was a set of cuffs that were definitely a size too small based on the way they dug into the skin beneath them. From this vantage point it was impossible to miss how hard Bokuto was, cock straining against lace that hid nothing. Unable to resist he leant forward, running his tongue along the line where leather and flesh met. With a strangled moan Bokuto dropped back down onto the desk. 

“Where did you-?” Kuroo started to ask in between licks, before a hand sinking into his hair cut him off. Bokuto tended to forget his own strength when they got going, luckily Kuroo liked it a little rough anyway. 

“I’d ordered them for you and couldn’t resist trying them on.” Which explained why they didn’t fit. Bless his boyfriend’s insatiable curiosity. 

“You’re trying to kill me,” Kuroo grumbled, nipping at the flesh under his lips in retaliation. “No more surprises today.” It had been said as a joke. He’d already been caught unawares, in a classroom no less, and there were leather cuffs involved. To think there was more to it was absurd. Except that Bokuto had fallen suspiciously quiet above him. “Bokuto?”

“I can always leave?” Bokuto offered with a sigh, doing that stupid arm thing again, lifting himself from the desk to show off his muscles. 

“Don’t you dare,” Kuroo warned, pushing him back down. “What is it then, show me…” Bokuto’s eyes flickered to the side, obviously thinking about how he wanted to play it. Decision made, he started to slowly unbutton his shirt, letting it fall from his shoulders as more skin was revealed. Not sure what to expect, his breath caught when a gleaming chain came into view. Fingers itching with the temptation to touch, they hooked onto the metal and gave an experimental tug. The moan that spilled from his boyfriend was obscene. Abandoning his thigh, Kuroo reached down to palm himself, trying to regain some control. 

“Fuck that’s intense.” Popping the last few buttons, Bokuto’s chest was exposed, perfectly showing off his nipple rings and the chain that was connecting them. 

“They’re fully healed?” The last four weeks had been a study in self control as they waited for the piercings to heal. Not giving Bokuto time to answer, he flicked at the ring on his left, surging up to catch the involuntary gasp he got in a sloppy kiss. He wanted to fucking wreck him. 

It took a second for the sharp intake of breath to break through the fog in his mind, and another for him to realize it had came from the doorway. Pulling back he turned to find someone, probably another student, standing frozen, eyes glued to Bokuto’s thighs. Bag clutched in front of them like a shield, they looked away from Bokuto long enough to meet Kuroo’s gaze head on, face aflame. Their mouth moved but no noise came out as they stepped back towards the door. 

“Irresistible aren’t they?” Running his fingertips lightly up the inside of Bokuto’s thighs, he enjoyed the hunger in the other person’s eyes. Realizing he wasn’t the one being addressed, Bokuto turned, noticing their audience for the first time. Muscles tensing beneath him, he didn’t miss the way Bokuto’s cock twitched in interest. “This is a private lesson but you are welcome to stay and watch. So long as you stay by the door.” 

Dragging Bokuto into another open mouthed kiss, attention fully on his boyfriend again it barely registered when their spectator settled in by the door. Tremblings hands frantically tugged at his trousers, intent on getting them open. After a little fumbling Bokuto got the button open and zipper down, immediately dipping below the fabric to get his hand around Kuroo’s cock. Groaning, he broke the kiss and grabbed Bokuto’s wrist to stop him, knowing he wouldn’t last if he kept that up. 

“You like being watched don’t you? Like knowing that they can’t look away but can’t touch because you belong to me,” Kuroo teased as he pushed him back till his elbows connected with the desk. 

“You’re mine too.” The fierce words momentarily caught him off guard. “No one else gets to touch you either.” Draping himself over Bokuto, he stole one quick kiss before rolling his hips to get the friction he so desperately needed. “Don’t try and distract me!” Even as he protested, his legs wrapped around Kuroo’s waist to allow better access as he arched up into the touch. Shoving his trousers down just enough to get his dick out, Kuroo cursed as the lace on Bokuto’s underwear rubbed against the underside. 

“I’m yours,” Kuroo agreed, voice coming out strangled as he set an unsteady rhythm, adrenaline allowing no room for technique. “If I had the time to open you up I’d fuck you right here in front of everyone.” The breathless laughter in response had him pausing, despite his libido telling him to keep going. 

“Why do you think I took so long getting here?” Unwinding his legs, Bokuto allowed him room to back up slightly. The mischievous grin that was stretched across the face below him was blinding. It didn’t matter how long they’d been together or known each other, he would never not be amazed by how beautiful Bokuto was when he smiled. Chest tight, he tugged on the chain in front of him as a distraction, relishing the yelp that it pulled out of the other man. Gripping a thigh in each hand, he hauled Bokuto closer to the edge of the desk till his ass was hanging off the side. 

“You were late getting here because you were in the shower fingering yourself? Did you give the team a show?” Glancing to the side, their spectator was so still that for a second Kuroo thought they’d stopped breathing, eyes glued on the man spread across the desk. Sliding a hand between them, he pushed the thin lace to the side, fingers immediately coming into contact with lube. How he’d missed this earlier he had no idea. “Shit did you use the whole bottle?” 

“Feels like,” Bokuto agreed, eyes going a little unfocused as he tried to push down onto Kuroo’s fingers. “Fuck me, come on. We don’t have much time.” Never one to disappoint, Kuroo held the underwear to the side as he lined up, sliding his cock in slowly. Bokuto’s feet came into contact with his ass, yanking him forward forcefully. Catching himself on the chest in front of him, he pulled back before slamming back in hard enough that Bokuto slid up the desk. Wrapping a tight grip around one thigh he pulled his boyfriend back into place, keeping one hand on his chest for leverage. 

“Who exactly is in charge here?” Not giving him time to respond, he started fucking into him hard and fast. Groans and words, unintelligent babbling, spilled from Bokuto, filling up the classroom. “You’re so loud, do you want people to hear you? Do you want more people to find you like this, bent over the desk begging for it?” As if remembering their audience, Bokuto turned his head to stare in their direction. 

“I’m so fucking close, please.” There was something undeniably hot about the words being directed towards someone that they would likely never see again. Hand slipping all the way down Bokuto’s chest, he stroked him over the top of the lace. Running his thumb over the head of his cock, his thrusts became erratic when Bokuto tightened around him, cumming with a yell. Continuing to stroke him through his orgasm, the lace was quickly saturated and his fingers were wet. Bokuto pulled his hand up to run his tongue along the digits. Tasting himself. Senses going haywire, Kuroo couldn’t hold back anymore and stilled as he came inside him. 

Collapsing forward, he hung his head, panting to catch his breath. Fingers gently pushed his hair from his face and then he was being coaxed into a kiss, slow and sweet. Pressing their foreheads together they stayed like that, letting the time tick by. Reluctantly, he pulled away.

“You’re perfect, you know?” Kuroo whispered, not wanting to break the moment, despite knowing time was quickly running out. Bokuto stared up at him, face instantly flushing a dark red. “That’s what makes you blush? I fuck you over the desk but me telling you you’re perfect is too much?” Laughter spilled out of him as Bokuto let out an embarrassed whine, sitting up to push him away. 

“Shut up!” But now he was laughing too and there was that irresistible smile. Before he could say anything else a chime sounded, signalling the end of class. They had a split second to stare at each other in panic before Bokuto was scrambling off the desk, tugging clothes back into place, grimacing at his damp underwear. “Oh they’re gone.” Kuroo looked towards the door as he zipped himself up, realizing that Bokuto was right. At some point their spectator had slipped away unnoticed, which was probably for the best. 

They had just set his desk back in order, when the door swung open and people started to trickle in. 

“We’re going to try those out properly tonight,” Kuroo promised quietly, motioning to where the thigh cuffs were once again hidden from sight. 

“It’ll be your turn,” Bokuto agreed, heading for the door. There was never a boring day with Bokuto in his life. Passing through the doorway, he turned and blew him a kiss before disappearing. Filled with the unshakeable knowledge that he loved that idiot more than anything, he prepared to face his class, already counting down the minutes till he saw him again. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was my piece for the Please Bokuto-San zine! A sex positive Bokuto zine. It's seriously amazing and they left over sale is going on right now: 
> 
> [Please Bokuto-San Bigcartel Store ](https://pleasebokutosan.bigcartel.com/)
> 
> Come talk to me (especially about Bokuto I love him okay) : 
> 
> [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter! ](https://twitter.com/x_Lazart_x)


End file.
